masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Primarch
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Primarch page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 23:08, March 8, 2012 HUD How did you manage to turn off the hud elements in the casual outfit screens in ME3? Or was some photoshopping involved afterwards? --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 11:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I took the collection of photos that were posted with the HUD elements, isolated the outfits, and removed the HUD elements from the pictures via Photoshop. I did, however, make sure not to touch the outfits themselves, just the background. — The Primarch 16:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Pretty good job you did too. Could you try doing something similar with the armor leg pieces? Lancer removed them from the page because of the hud there, and since I have no way of modding it out, you could try shooping them instead, and then overwrite the existing images that I've put up. ::It would be a favor, since we have all other armor pieces in place, and those being removed by something so trivial is kinda jarring. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 21:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'm just grateful it's not a background like the Citadel. Recreating that would be a pain in the butt.If you want to get even better pictures and not worry about the HUD, I can fix those as well. For now, I'll go and see about updating the pictures. If you want to contact me off site regarding the Wiki, check my profile. — The Primarch 21:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: I've found the freecam command, and will try playing with that to get you the clean leg shots. Gonna let you know how it turns out. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Great! I've already got the female casual outfits integrated into the article, and I'm working on scrubbing the HUD elements from the helmet and shoulder images. — The Primarch «-•-» 18:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ok, I've tested the command, it works fine. Now, all I need to do is to get to the mission with rescuing Cerberus defectors, since it has the bit where Shepard keeps weapons holstered while armored, and I can take proper frontal shots with good lighting there too. I'll pass you the files as soon as I'll get them. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Here we go, I've done the best I could. While the level doesn't have any tint, the contrast there is ridiculously high. I had to compensate with some brightness tinkering. If anything, you can always darken some parts. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 14:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/6198/legsn.png :Perfect, I'll get them all set up and integrated into the wiki, -S-. The Primarch «-•-» 15:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) FemShep outfits No problem. I've messed around with Coalesced a bit, and have every armor piece and outfit available from the get-go. I'll get you the images later today. Sadly I don't know the proper codes to mess around with camera angles, but I'll keep looking. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Aaaaaaaand done. FemShep-Casual → http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v302/The_Real_Kain/femoutfits.png Response I'll be able to get screens for PC soon enough, I'm going to be trading in my CE on PS3 for the CE on PC. But for now, I can help with info. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 16:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds great, we need all the help we can get, especially with documenting planets and star systems. The Primarch «-•-» 16:40, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Custom Sig Wondering how you make that neat lookin' signature there. Hate having mine on full display in all the lameness. --Aryn2382 22:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you asked, Aryn! it's actually simple code, if you can believe it. You find a color and symbols you want, and put it all together. For instance, here is what my signature looks like: :*— The Primarch «-•-» :You can edit color, size, and even which font is displayed. To do it, just go to your , enter your variation of the code into the custom signature box, and make sure to check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box right below it. When you save it, you should see a new, fancy signature. — The Primarch «-•-» 23:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome. Thanks for the info. :X Going to get that fixed and get cracking on another project of mine that I may need to bugger a friend over -- that is, updating the Codex. --Aryn2382 23:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, you probably used it yourself, but geez this is useful. http://www.december.com/html/spec/colorshades.html — Aryn Comms 23:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :No, actually. I used my copy of photoshop to sample different colors of images, omnitools, and clothing from various Mass Effect sources to determine mine. I'll keep that link, though. It may come in handy. — The Primarch «-•-» 23:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Space Hamster. About that space hamster thing, yeah -S- already told me that so no worries. :) thanks for letting me know. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 17:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Primarch, I was wondering if you could give me some advice. It's about the space hamster stuff, should I add the information possibility that I know but not include the link or image to my blog? I think people would be interested and it would be vague enough not to cause controversy. Not many people would know where to find the space hamster anyways. Well, I'd just like to know your thought on it. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 01:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Cool, and thanks for the image. I am going to make this my desktop background. The trivia on the space hamster can be seen here on the last post by me (1). If you think that's okay then I will add it (in the main topic/blog) once I have your approval. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 03:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I am adding it now. I am going into some detail as to the background of the info and asking people for patience. Could you keep your eye on the blog update and tell me if it need to be changed or reworded or if it's okay. If it isn't I will immediately change it. Thanks Primarch. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 04:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it's done. Let me know what you think. Thanks Primarch. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 04:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC)